1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof, particularly, to a high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor capable of shielding a surface arc-over generation phenomenon which can be generated on the front side of the high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor is used at a DC voltage higher than a few hundred volts, it may generate an arc on the surface due to a strong magnetic field. Such an arc may electrically connect outer electrodes provided on one side and the other side of the high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor and generate a dielectric breakdown phenomenon between the outer electrodes. That is, the high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor may generate a surface arc-over generation phenomenon due to a strong electric field and generate a dielectric breakdown phenomenon, and a technique for solving such a phenomenon is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1498098 (Patent document 1).
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1498098 relates to a high capacitance multilayer having high voltage performance and is configured of first internal conductors, second internal conductors, first taps, second taps, a first external terminal, a second external terminal and at least one shield layer.
The first internal conductors have a first polarity, and the second internal conductors have an opposite polarity. Each of the first internal conductors and the second internal conductors includes a bulk area, a secondary area and a tertiary area, and the second and tertiary areas are narrower than the bulk area and positioned on the opposite side of the bulk area. Each of the first taps is on a plane the same as that of one of the first inner conductors, has an opposite polarity, is spaced apart from the first inner conductor on the same plane as much as a first gap, and is narrower than the bulk area. Each of the second taps is on a plane the same as that of one of the second inner conductors, has an opposite polarity, is spaced apart from the second inner conductor on the same plane as much as the first gap, and is narrower than the bulk area. The first external terminal is a first external terminal electrically contacted with the first inner conductors in one secondary area of each of the first inner conductors and has a first side surface extension unit perpendicular to the first external terminal and continuously extended along the side surface of the capacitor as much as a first predetermined distance, and the second external terminal is a second external terminal electrically contacted with the second inner conductors in one secondary area of each of the second inner conductors and has a second side surface extension unit perpendicular to the second external terminal and continuously extended along the side surface of the capacitor as much as a second predetermined distance. The at least one shield layer includes a first shield conductor electrically contacted with the first external terminal and a second shield conductor electrically contacted with the second external terminal and positioned on a plane the same as that of the first shield conductor. That is, it is configured such that the first inner conductors are extended from the first external terminal toward the second external terminal as far as the gap, and the first shield conductor and the second shield conductor are spaced apart from each other as much as a second gap, and the first gap is the same as the second gap.
Although the conventional high voltage multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1498098 may shield the surface arc-over generation phenomenon generated in the direction of laminating inner electrode patterns, i.e., shield the surface arc-over generation phenomenon generated one side and the other side of the vertical direction, owing to the first and second shield conductors, it cannot shield the surface arc-over generation phenomenon generated on one side and the other side of the multilayer ceramic capacitor perpendicular to the vertical direction.